


Tolerance

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, F/M, prosecutor hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Draco left Hermione out of the blue for Pansy.  Now he's back and offering help.





	Tolerance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Once Upon a Time

Hermione looked up at the knock on her door as Lavender poked her head in, “Yes?”

“You might want to call Harry up.” Lavender replied, visibly nervous.

“Lavender, I have a lot to do today. I don’t have time for your matchmaking schemes.” Hermione sighed, picking up the brief on the top of the stack of files on the table behind her desk.

“Draco Malfoy is here to see you.” Lavender cut it, biting her lip as Hermione froze.

Hermione slowly set the file down and picked up the communication line to Harry’s office, “Harry….yes, please come to my office….Malfoy is here and needs to see us...No, you can’t….see you in a few.”

A few moments later, Hermione desk was clear and and Harry came through the fireplace in her office and perched himself on the table behind the desk as Lavender showed Malfoy in.

“Were you offered a drink?” Hermione asked as Lavender shut the door and Draco took a seat.

“I was,” Draco replied, “Lavender poured it onto my shoes.”

“Good,” Harry muttered, receiving a glare from Hermione.

“Why are you here?” Hermione asked, fixing him with a calculating look.

“I can tell you where the last remaining Death Eaters are.” Draco replied, leaning forward in his chair.

“What’s your price?” Harry asked, suspicion filling his voice.

“Forgiveness.” Draco replied, not even pausing to think about it.

“How about tolerance?” Hermione countered, not prepared to forgive the man who shattered her heart.

“Well,” Draco sighed, “that’s a start.”

“Then we have a deal.” Hermione replied. She turned her chair around and unlocked the cabinet, pulling out a large file. Setting it down on her desk, she fixed Draco with a look that made defendants crumble, “Start talking”.


End file.
